Garrett McRae
Metallic Nightmare Garrett McRae '''is a "tough-as-nails" UFC competitor of Battle Rhythm. Appearance Personality wise, he's based on Craig Marduk with shades of Zangief (if the latter does MMA instead of wrestling). Bios Garrett if the oddhall of his family, as his parents and younger siblings have the traditional life styles of the Canadians, but he 's the exception for one reason: He's the main vocalist of the metal band "Shaving Heads" and at the same time he competes in UFC. He enters to the 13th International Tournament of Rhythmic Martial Arts to demonstrate that the Heavy Metal is the superior musical genre in the world. Relationships Allies Damian Williams Garrett's rival. If showing that need the battle of WWE and UFC who is strongest. Gameplay He's a "Tough-as-Nails" UFC fighter who doubles as the lead vocalist of the Metal band "Shaving Heads" and competes in the tournament with the purpose of showing the importance for the Metal genre in the world. Garrett's fighting style is Mixed Metallic Arts, which is a mix of MMA with Metal music. Garrett's Metal motif is that he's a band member and a MMA fighter at the same time. Movelist Special Moves * '''Metallic Tackle: He rushes towards his opponent with a headbutt tackle. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Metallic Rush, adds a second tackle and deals more damage. * Crushing Slam: He grabs onto his opponent and tosses him/her to the other side. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Shouting Slam, adds three punches to his opponent's face after the toss slam. * Armbar: He grabs onto his opponent's arm while rolls himself and snaps said arm with his hands. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Tapout, adds a leg snap after the armbar. * Beatdown Kick: He does a Sparta Kick to his opponent. Serves as a Combo Opener. ** His Super Rhythmic version, Knockdown Kick, adds a second Sparta Kick and deals more damage. Ultra Rhythmic Move * MMA Scream: Garrett prepares by flexing his right arm as he says "Behold the true power of Metal!" and then tackles towards his opponent. If the move connects, he punches his opponent in the face many times, then lifts his/her neck with his bare hands and then jumps and does a powerful slam to his opponent in the ground, dealing massive damage. Sequences Battle Intro Garret pumps his chest eight times like a gorilla, giving a metal scream and then says "Are you going to defeat the Metallic Nightmare? Don't think about it!" before he goes to his Mixed Metallic Arts stance. Match Point Garrett laughs while he puts his hands on his abdomen and then says "I expected a better match than that!". Victory Pose Garrett headbangs himself while simulating guitar plays for ten seconds and afterwards he flexes both arms in triumph while shouting. Red colored light streaks follow him post-sequence. Victory Screen * (Mirror Match) "Whatever you are, there's no way you can replace me." * (vs. Carlos) "You got rhythm, kiddo... however, no one can surpass my Mixed Metallic Arts!" * (vs. Joaquín) "These attitude of yours needs to be corrected, lad. Remember it!" * (vs. Rina) "What kind of girl comes with such bubbly songs? You almost injected me with diabetes!" * (vs. Adriana) "A foolish decision of yours for trying to stop me... however, you have spirit." * (vs. Iván) "Are you a crime-fighter? I never expected that from you, eh!" * (vs. Takeru) "Call me "old man" one more time... I dare you... I double dare you, son of a Yakuza!" * (vs. Murdock) "Rap is not a satisfactory experience, you should listen to more Metal." * (vs. Shantel) "Strong woman! I never expected a lady like you to fight like that!" * (vs. Jacob) "How did you come with your head being cleanly shaven? Do you have any secret?" * (vs. Natalie) "These knives of yours cause much pain? I too like to live dangerously. * (vs. Damian) "I knew it! Wrestling is fake, and so are your looks!" * (vs. Reggie) "Hey, hippie! Guess you need more effort to join the big league!" * (vs. Tomas) "Let me show those women surrounding you how to impress a man like me. Any problem?" * (vs. Fong) "Guees who's the greatest star here? That's right, it's me, not a silly actor like you!" * (vs. Kastor) "My respects for you, great one. You're legendary indeed!" * (vs. Don Z) "Reggateon is stinky! How you dare to convince my fans to listen that?" * (vs. Doctor Giga) "You are not but a repulsive Metal hater! Glad I've taken care of your evil!" * (vs. Valerie) "Are you serious? Why are you going to date me if you're only 17?" * (vs. John) "Not sure if you are screaming or shouting? Opera singers are really strange!" * (vs. Hiroto) "Here's one lesson, wimpy boy... real men never use makeups!" * (vs. Marion) "What kind of sorcery are you doing, Elsa? This is not like children's stories!" * (vs. Patrick) "Hey, jobber! How about changing your name to Rick?" * (vs. Amadeus) "Don't preach me about nonsense! I'm no way associated with stupidity." * (vs. Raystrom) "Rip and Teaaaaaaaarrr! Oops... wrong guy!" * (vs. Captain Lyrus) "My muscles are the result of hard work, otherworlder!" Arcade Garrett McRae/ArcadeCategory:Characters Category:Battle Rhythm characters Category:BR playable characters